baile
by mayura.karin
Summary: Era un baile pero Karin no tenia muchas ganas de ir... al estar ahí no se esperaba todo aquel relajo que pasó.. celos, enojo amor llanto, orgullo y.. byakuya?.... ademas de hitsukarin hay ICHIRUKI! y byamatsu lijero


Era invierno, la ciudad Estaba cubierta de nieve las calles y Esteban llena de gente comprando regalos navideños, los árboles desnudos Estaban completamente, dejando ver sus ramas, ya que en otoño las hojas de los arboles Cayeron una chica de pelo negro Estaba caminado por el parque con la cabeza hacia abajo y con el ceno fruncido.

-Estupida, no pienso ir al baile además quien sabe si el valla a ir al baile-pensó para luego mirar hacia arriba con cara de Preocupación.

************************************************** **************** Flash Back ******************************** **********************************

Navidad del año pasado.

Toushiro-Vamos, que te cuesta además no pienso ir con uno de ellos-dijo Karin un año mas joven como de unos 14 años

-Pero es qué, por qué yo? -dijo un chico de pelo blanco frunciendo el ceno

-Por que eres el único que no reaccionaria Siendo pervertido-dijo Karin-ahora dame la mano y pon otra en la cintura-se sonrojo.

-..... Bueno-frunció el ceno Mientras ponia una mano en la cintura de ella y otra en su mano y empezaban a bailar.

-Mmmm, lo estoy haciendo bien? -pregunta ella un poco nerviosa

-Si .... -dijo el mirándola A Los Ojos.

-Mmmmm Toushiro Bueno, tu tampoco lo haces nada mal-dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado-donde aprendiste a bailar?

-Mi abuela .... a ella siempre le encantaba bailar Asi que ella siempre me ponia a bailar con ella

-Oh .... eso debio ser divertido, yo no recuerdo haber Hecho eso con mi madre-desvio su sonrisa

-Pero ahora lo estas haciendo conmigo, además mi abuela no es la verdadera yo no recuerdo nada de mi vida humana, asi que no tengo familia-dijo el para consolarla.

-No, te equivocas-dijo ella firme haciendo impresionar una Toushiro-tu si tienes una familia, te Ukitaque Trata como un padre, Matsumoto como tu madre y Hinamori como tu hermana, ¿no?, Tienes personas que te quieren Aunque tu no creas lo cierto.

Toushiro no sabia que decir, ella tenía mucha razón Y El no se había Dado cuenta hasta ahora ...

-Como sea-respondió fríamente-tengo que irme de aquí, Cuando el baile es ese?

-En invierno-respondió- vas a venir?

-Quién sabe-dijo el mirando al cielo azulado-me voy .....

************************************************** ***************** Fin Flash Back ****************************** **************************************

-Baka, nunca debí haber confiado en el -gruño Karin dirigiéndose a su casa.

Al entrar a la casa se encuentra a Yuzu recién bañada cubriéndola con una toalla.

-Onee-chan, dime que vas a ir a la fiesta verdad-dijo ella con cara de cachorrito Mientras Karin da un ligero suspiro.

-Si yuzu si iré -dijo con pesades-ya que no puedo hacer nada mas o si no estaras insistiendo toda la tarde hasta que diga que si.

-Entonces arreglate!, Tu vestido esta en tu cuarto-dijo ella sonriendo.

Por cierto Karin ya tiene un cuarto para ella sola ya que vive con Ichigo Rukia.

Karin Llegó hasta un su cuarto con dificultad, al entrar se Recargo en la puerta Mientras mriaba hacia arriba, dio un suspiro y se Dirigió hasta la cama donde se encontraba un vestido de color violeta con azul marino. Le prometio una Yuzu que iria y ya no podia haber vuelta atras ya que no la perdonaria o si no Yuzu, lentamente se fue poniendo el vestido y al reverso en el espejo no se veia nada mal en el. Al salir de su cuarto se encuentra a Yuzu largo con un vestido de color rosa palido y un collar de perlas, ella al mirarla le sonrio gustamente, mientras que ella igual a Karin.

-Vamos, me quedare todo el rato con tigo si quieres -le dice Yuzu A su hermana pero ella solo hace una mueca ya que la conocía bien Cuando llegue su novio ella se va a ir y con el la dejaria sola-ahora Será tiempo de pintarte toda.

Después de horas de pintarse las dos listas y Alfín Estuvieron Se fueron a la Fista juntas. Al llegar a la fiesta todos se las quedaron viendo con la boca abierta se veían como ángeles encantadores. Karin se sentía un poco avergonzada de que la vieran así mientras que Yuzu se sentía muy bien que la vieran así por que eso hacía que llamara la atencion de todos y tener como una advertencia de _ver pero no tocar._

-Ven Karina-chan vamos por algo de tomar -dijo Yuzu agarrando la mano de Karin y arrastrarla hasta la barra y las dos agarraron un vaso con refresco bien frio.

-Que bien se siente no? -dice Yuzu dirijiendose a su hermana que la miraba con duda- como es que nos miran todos.

-Ah, bueno será por que te ves increiblemente bien? -dice Karin con ironia.

-Pero Karin tu tambien te ves hermosa pero ve como te miran los chicos -dijo Yuzu apuntando a toda la manada de chicos con las hormonas alborotadas.

-Si claro Yuzu, ya vengo creo que voy a caminar por ahí un rato -dijo Karin meintras se paraba de su silla.

-Ok Karin-chan voy a estar en el baño para retocar el maquillaje si no me encuntras ahí estaré en alguna mesa -dijo Yuzu tambien tomando otro camino.

Karin estaba mirando a todos con cara burrida mientras que ellos, las chicas con envidia y los chicos con lujuria mientras que la baba les salia de la boca, todo el lugar estaba tan aburrido, pudo ver a sus amigos bailando con unas chicas del mismo grado. Después de ver todo el lugar ella se fué al baño epro no se encontraba su hermana así que decidio dar otra vuelta por el lugar hasta encontrar a su hermana en una mesa alado de su novio.

-Karin-chan!, hola estamos por aquí-gritó yuzu haciendo señas con las manos.

Karin con pesades se fue a la mesa en donde se encontraban ellos y empezaron a platicar por un rato hasta que...

-Yuzu, que tal si bailamos un rato? -dijo el novio de la hermana de Karin y entonces Yuzu miró a Karin con una mirada suplicante mientras que Karin solo da un suspiro y asiente con la cabeza.

-Gracias Karin-chan!, te quiero mucho! -dijo Yuzu alegremente mientras Karin simplemente da un suspiro y empieza a mirar con aburrimiento y esperó a que su hermana se encontrara muy entretenida con su novio para poder irse. Cuando pasó eso ella se paró y empezó a irse hacia la puerta hasta un chico de pelo rubio alborotado y ojos azul celeste se pone frente a ella.

-Hola Karin te ves hermosa hoy como todos los demás dias -dijo el seductoramente mientras que ella solo rueda los ojos y gruñe con pesadez.

-Vete de aquí yohiro, ya te dije que no, no quiero estar contigo ni nada por el estilo, se que eres muy popular en la escuela, pero a mi no me importa, por que se que eres conocido por ser un mujeriego y estar de tras de todos las chicas que se ted cruzan por el camino -dijo ella con voz amenazadora.

-Pero Karin, me estas hiriendo mis sentimientos!, como te atreves a decirme algo así -dijo el con una falsa cara de chico lastimado, Karin se iba a dar la vuelta cuando el la agarra de la muñeca y la atra hacia el agarrandola de la cintura- Karin, karin, karin sabes que yo no acepto un no por respuesta, además mirate tu no tienes con quien bailar y yo estoy aqui libre para eso.

Karin ya no sabia que hacer estaba en un enredo y como la tenia no tenia muchas opciones en su mente estaba maldiciendo este baile hasta que ...

-No es cierto -se escucho una voz gelida que Karin reconoceria en cualquier lado de quien era.

-Toushiro -susurró levemente mientras lo miraba con asombro no se esperaba que el viniera al baile.

-Yo vengo con ella -dijo el con la misma cara seria de siempre

-Así que tu eres la cita de Karin no? -dijo Yohiro sonriente mientras que Karin se sonroja levemente.

-Si... yo... así que dejala ir -dijo el entrecerrando los ojos.

-Tienes suerte Kasrin pero no por mucho tiempo -dijo Yohiro dejandola ir.

Karin se acercó hasta Toushiro aun asombrada de que el estuviera aquí, no se lo esperaba para nada.

-No ...crei que vendrias -susurró Karin aun sin creerselo

-Bueno... no te iba a dejar que pasaras esta noche tu sola, eso seria algo malo de mi parte -dijo el mostrando una media sonrisa mientras que Karin relaja sus musculos un poco- y creo que vine en el momento justo.

-A si, gracias ... el es un pesado, es un chico popular de la escuela que esta siempre buscando novia y como eh sido la unica que le ha dicho que no siempre me ah estado siguiendo... es un pesado -dijo Karin con molestia.

-Bueno.. quieres bailar? -pregunta Toushiro dandole la mano a Karin mientras que ella gustosamente la agarra para dirijirse a la pista de baile.

Los dos se encontraban un poco nerviosos pero seguros de ellos mismos, al llegar unen una de sus manos. Karin pone la mano en el hombro de Toushiro y el lentamente pone la suya en la cadera de Karin, en ese instante los dos se sonrojan y miran hacia lados distintos.

*******Serca de ahí*******

4 personas vestidas completamente de negro con unos vinoculares se encontraban viendo por una ventana a 4 personas en especifico.

-Mira Matsumoto que linda se ve mi hija a lado de Shiro-chan -dijo el hombre que estaba alado de la mujer de pelo rubio.

-Shhh, awww mire que lindo es mi tiacho!, se acaba de sonrojar por sostener la cadera de Karin-chan! -dijo Matsumoto feliz- pero tampoco su hermana Yuzu se queda atras no crees Rukia?

-Si, las dos parejas parecen estar muy felices de ellos mismos -dijo la pequeña mirando con ojos soñadores a las dos parejas mientras que el de alado no estaba tan contento que digamos...

-Aah!, como se atreben esos crios a tomar así a mi hermanas!, ni si quiera se han presentado a la familia y aun siguen con ellas... que como es que se atraven a agarrar a mis hermanas de la cintura! -gruñó el ogro de Ichigo.

-Callate Ichigo que ni si quiera a Nii-sama le hemos dicho de lo nuestro así que no te quejes! -se lo susurró Rukia en el oido para que lso otros 2 no escucharan nada, pero aun que lo dijera normal no lo escucharian ya que estaban metidos en lo que hacian las hermanas Kurosaki y el Taicho.

-Mira Ichigo el chico esta besando a Yuzu! -gritó Matsumoto y enotnces Ichigo reacciona al intante.

-Queee! -gritó fuertemente mientras ponia los vinoculares en sus ojos pero solo vio a Yuzu abrazada de aquel tipo- era mentira!

-Ja,ja,ja si, y caiste muy bien -dijo Matsumoto riendo.

-Que!, no puede ser Yuzu esta besando al chico y Karin esta a punto de con Shiro-chan! -gritó Isshin pero esta vez Ichigo no se molesto en ver.

-No, esta vez no caeré en esos trucos! -dijo el cruzando los brazos mientras que los otros miran para ver si era cierto.

-....

-.... ichigo... esta vez... es verdad -dijo Rukia con dificultad mientras lo decia con sequedad y asombro al mismo tiempo.

Esta vez Ichigo miró para ver si era cierto y ese quedó en blanco por unos momentos...

-....

-..

-....mmm... Ichigo? -pregunta Rukia con un poco de miedo

-Queeee! -gritó Ichigo y salió corriendo de ahí.

Y al instante lso demás hicieron lo mismo.

********en la fiesta*******

Karin y Toushiro estaban bailando tranquilamente, Toushiro con su común ceño fruncido mientras que Karin con su gran sonrisa.

-No me esperaba que vinieras estoy feliz toushiro -dijo ella con tanta alegria.

-Hnn -dijo el mirando hacia otro lado y eso mismo hizo Karin y entonces vió a Yuzu con su novio que estaban a un lado de ellos.

-Karin-chan!, -gritó su hermana feliz- veo que al fon encontraste con quien bailar y al final de cuentas te estad divirtiendo mucho.

-Si Yuzu tenias razón... -dijo tranquila mientras veia a Toushiro al igual que el a ella- oh si Yuzu, te presento a Hitsugaya Toushiro, Toushiro te presento a mi hermana gemela Yuzu Kurosaki.

-Encatada -dijo ella feliz mientras el simplemente se inclinaba un poco- oh bueno el es mi novio -aparece un lijero rubor en su rostro- Himura Yoshina, Himura el es Toushiro Hitsugaya y bueno a Karin-chan ya la conoces.

-Mucho gusto -dijo Himura inclinandose y lo mismo hace Toushiro mientras que las dos solo sonrien.

-Adios Karin-chan diviertete -dijo Yuzu lanzandole un guiño haciendo que Karin se sonrojara.

-Tu hermana es todo lo contrario a ti -comentó Toushiro y ella solo sonrie.

-Si es cierto, todos dicen lo mismo -dijo ella relajandose mientras seguian el ritmo de la música.

Pasaron un rato mirandose hasta que ves de nuevo a Yuzu y Himura y los ven besandose ellos se sonrojan furiosamente y al mirarse si es que se podia mas lo hicieron mas jajaja.

-.... No esperaba ver eso -comentó Karin tratando de bajar el calor que ella tenía

-Sí -dijo el

-Toushiro? -oregunta ella y entonces el la miracon cara paciva- gracias.. por averme ayudado hace dos años.. ahora y por estar conmigo en el baile.

-No hay de que Karin aria cualquier cosa por ti -declaró el y se sonrojaron un poco pero aun así se seguian mirando a los ojos mientras se acercaban lentamente , estaban cerrando los ojos hasta que... se sintió el reiatsu del hermano de Karin commo fuegos artificiales junto con otros reiatsus pero no como el de Ichigo que eran el del viejo, Matsumoto y Rukia.

Entonces se abren las puertas del gran salon para ver a un Ichigo furioso que miraba con cara acesina a Himura y Toushiro. Todos en aquella sala estaban teniendo miedo del hermano de las gemelas Kurosaki así que todos se hicieron para atras revelando a las gemelas con sus citas un poco asombradas.

-Ustedes! -gritó el hacecandoseles- que es lo que se supone que estan haciendo con MIS hermanas.

-Ichigo! ya vasta -gritó Rukia enojada mientras trataba de jalarle la oreja.

-Ru...Rukia vasta por favor duele!,a demás como crees que permita que ellos -señalandolos-esten con mis hermanas, unos besandose y otros casi!.

-Taicho! -gritó una mujer voluptuosa entrando corriendo para dar un abrazo de oso al pequeño capitan Karin se hace para atras, Toushiro trataba de salir de ahí y los chicos de ahí sentian como les salía sangre de la nariz.

-Ichigo, no le agas nada a mi taicho! -dijo ella frunciendo el ceño mientras seguía abrandolo

-Matsumoto antes de que Ichi-nii lo mate creo que tu eres la que lo va a ocacionar -dijo Karin sañalando a Toushiro y ella lo suelta.

-Lo siento mucho Taicho!.. por cierto hacen bonita pareja ustedes dos ¬w¬-dijo Matsumoto con una sonrisa

Cuando pensaban las dos gemelas que ya nada peor que las hiziera tener mas verqüenza de la que ya tenian pasa lo peor...

-Karin-chaaaan, Yuzu-chaaan!, mis queridas hijas ya estan creciendo, hasta ya tienen novios!, Masaki estoy tan orgulloso de ellas y lo mejor de todo es que los niños van a ser guapos gracias a mi, a ellas y sus novios!, espero con ansia sus bodas! -gritó el corriendo hacia ellas pero Karin le da la peor patada que el aya resuvudo en toda su vida.

-Callate viejo que eso pasará sobre mi cadaver! -gritó Ichigo y luego se dirigió a las personas que lso estaban viendo- y ustedes que miran si no quieren ver como esto va a ser una mascre esntonces vallanse de aqui!

Todos al instante se fueron de ahí como manada de venados siendo perseguidos por leones hasta quedar solo ellos y el DJ.

-Vamos Ichigo deja de decir esas cosas! -grita Rukia.

-No! son mis hermanas además devieron consultarlo con migo antes! -dijo el cruzando los brazos.

-Ichigo ya somos mayores como para decidir que es lo que queremos hacer -dice Karin agarrando fuertemente el brazo de Toushiro haciendo que el se sonrojara.

-Si Ichi-nii, tu no eres papá eres nuetro hermano..-dice Yuzu inflando sus cachetes

-Por eso por ser su hermano me da derecho de decidir con quienes van a estar -dijo el

-Kurosaki.... -todos se diriguen hacia Toushiro- yo... juro que protegueré a tu .. hermana... aunque sea.... tener que dar mi vida eso... dalo por hecho por que ... yo la quiero... -dijo el hecho lava.

-Toushiro -susurra Karin con un lijero sonrojo

-Awwww, Taicho -dijo Matsumoto con los ojos llorosos como Isshin.

Ichigo como los demas sabian que esas palabras eran dificiles que el dijera pero aun así no quitaba que es estuviera enojado.

-Yo opino lo mismo -dijo Himura sonrojado y nervioso-yo amo a Yuzu mas que a nada en este munod y estoy dispiesto a dar todo por ella aunque sea hasta mi vida si asi son las cosas.

-Himu...kun -susurra Yuzu sonrojada.

Ahora Isshin estaba llorando e Ichigo ya no sabia nada mas que hacer...

-Ichigo vamos -dijo Rukia con ojos de cachorrito

Ichigo ya se iba a dar por vencido cuando se escucha los pasos de alguien y todos miran donde provenian los pasos hasta ver a Kuchiki Byakuya caminado hacia ellos en un gigai.

-Byakuya!

-Nii-sama!

-Kuchiki-taicho!

-Eh, byakuya que .. te trae por aqui? -pregunta Ichigo un tanto nervioso

-... Me eh enterado de un rumor que no si es verdad así que e venido a comprovarlo -dijo el seriamente.

-Y... y ..cual es? -pregunta Rukia nerviosa.

-Ustedes andan juntos? Kurosaki Ichigo? -pregunta Byakuya con veneno en su voz ahora Ichigo era el que estaba sudando de miedo y de nervios.

-Eh.... si -dijo el

Todos se quedarón asombrados pero no por que estuvieran juntos por que era mas que ovio que se gustaban pero era por que se lo decia frente a frente.

-Rukia me has desepcionado -dijo Byakuya cerrando los ojos.

-Nii-sama -dijo bajando la cabeza con tristeza impregnada en su cara.

-Byakuya por favor no le regañes ella no tiene la culpa, si ella y yo estamos juntos pero es por que nos amamos y yo estoy dispuesta hacer lo quesea por ella, aunque tenga que pelear contigo para poder estar con ella por que se que ella me ama y yo tambien -dijo el con ojos seguros de si mismo.

Todo el lugar estaba en tención Byakuya cierra los ojos y poco después asiente.

-esta bien me as convencido pero te estare vigilando -dijo el y se alejo un poco pero no salió del lugar.

Rukia e Ichigo se alegraron y enotnces recordó lo sucedido con sus hermanas las miró y los chicos seguian con sus caras decisivas.

-Los dejare que esten con ella pero si me entero que las hacen llorar les aseguro que cuando menos los espera esta ahí para matarlos y no me importa si eres un capitán Toushiro-dijo el

-Es Hit--

-Gracias Ichi-nii -dijo Karin tapandole la boca.

Matsumoto e Isshin estaban llorando cascadas de felicidad no se esperaban algo así.

-Y que esperamos que siga el bailo no? -pregunta Karin sonriendo.

-Si aqui esta el DJ -dijo Yuzu abrazando a Himura.

-Hey DJ! pon musica! -gritó Ichigo y el DJ aiente y empeza a poner musica movida.

-Bailamos Rukia? -pregunta Ichigo y ella asinte dandole un gran beso en los labios.

-Fue muy tierno lo que hisite hace rato -dijo ella sonriente.

-Todo por mi enana -dijo el

-Fresa -rio

Yuzu y Himura que iba a decir ellos ya se estaban vbesando cuando la musica empezo a sonar.

-Byakuya? -pregunta Matsumoto hacercandose a Byakuya y el solo la mira.

-Fue muy generoso de tu parte lo que hisite -dice ella tranquilamente

-Si... confio en Kurosaki -dijo el simplremente

-No esperba eso pero aun así me alefro... quieres bailar? -pregunta ella

-Solo si es tranquilo -dice el y ella asinte poniendo una mano en su cintura y la otra en su mano y enotnces Byakuya sonrie.

Por otro lado Karin estaba serca de una mesa con toushiro parados viendo a todos bailar y esta agarrando la mano de Toushiro.

-Y eso? -pregunta ell divertidamente

-Y eso de que? -oregunta el extrañado

-Todo eso que dijiste aya en la pista fue verdad? -pregunta ella con un lijero sonrojo

-...Si.... -dijo el un poco avergonzado.

-Aunque admito que fue muy curzi.. fue hermoso -dijo ella sonriendo y la mira- ... antes que nada... estabas celoso cuando yohiro me abrazo no?

-..... -miró hacia otro lado y se sonrojó mas- si ..

-Awww Toushiro celoso jaja -rió

Los dos se miraron por unos momentos mientras que se iban hacercando cerraron sus ojos, sentian sus respiraciones muy cerca hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Toushirpo la agarro de la cintura para hacercarlo hacia el mientras que ella pones su brazos allrededor de el para no dejar que el deje de besarla.

_al final croe que no fue una mala fiesta jejej -_pesnó Karin

-Masaki... emos hechio muy bien -pensó Isshin viendo hacia el cielo con orgullo en su rostro.

******

**Feliz año nuevo! ...espero que les aya gustado desde hace tiempo estaba escribiendo este fanfic pero no se me daba la inspiracion hasta ahorita.. por acá ya son las 10:31 y mañana tengo clases así que ya me voy... espero que me dejen reviews eso me aria feliz peor mas que a ustedes les aya gustado jejeje..**

**adios mayura . karin**


End file.
